charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
The Triad
The Triad are the most powerful demons in the Underworld (presumably second only to the Source of All Evil while he was alive). Beginning in Season 2, they are presumed to be the ones behind all the demonic attacks against the Charmed Ones. They first appear in Season 3 (portrayed by Amir Aboulela, Rick Overton and Shaun Toub). The Triad members are males, and have full black eyes just like the Source, Belthazor, and Sykes (the latter of whom were both among those they sent to kill the Charmed Ones). They wear long dark red-like hooded robes, with a pentagram behind it. Each of them possesses many powers. When they become aware of the existence of the Charmed Ones, they begin sending Demons after them to kill them. When all of the previous demons fail, they order Belthazor, Cole Turner's demon half, to go after the Charmed Ones. Belthazor comes very close in killing the sisters, but falls in love with Phoebe Halliwell, the youngest of the three known sisters at the time, which leads to him killing the Triad. The Triad reappear in Season 8, composed of 3 upper-level demons: Asmodeus, Baliel, and Candor, forming a fitting name pattern of A-B-C (played by Steven J. Oliver, Sören Oliver, and Leland Crooke respectively). This time, they wear a black robe, with a usually upside-down pentagram on the front of it. They are responsible for kidnapping Christy Jenkins, and hiring demons to guard her and raise her for fifteen years to brainwash her into a killer. Those demons later get vanquished by Christy, her sister Billie, and the Triad, in many separate intervals. A demon named Xar, a former member of The Triad, orders a demon to tell the Charmed Ones that The Triad is back, thus exposing them. Xar tricks the Halliwell sisters into going after The Triad, because he doesn't want them to take over the Underworld. The Triad become aware of this, and kill Xar. The Charmed Ones go after them, and vanquish Asmodeus and Baliel, thus completely weakening the Triad, as only Candor escaped the skirmish with his life. Candor later appears before Christy after freezing the Charmed Ones and Billie around her, as he tells her that they taught her everything she knows, and now that The Triad is weakened, she must go forward alone, to reunite with the Ultimate Power, her sister Billie. Candor then leaves, and unfreezes the others. Later on, Candor gets killed by Christy, for being responsible for the death of Christy and Billy's parents. It is later discovered that The Triad cannot be destroyed as easily as previously thought. Very similarly to the Source, their physical bodies can be vanquished but they continue to exist in spirit form with all their powers until they are strong enough to constitute new bodies for themselves. Therefore, The Triad still exist, but as spirits, they continued to progress their plan to kill the Charmed Ones, with Dumain, who serves them. (This also confirms and explains how they are the same Triad that Cole killed in season 3 resurrected in full). Their spirits later get vanquished by the Charmed Ones, using the power of the Hollow. However, Dumain went back in the past with Christy to warn the Triad of their death, though as he was warning them, The Charmed Ones and Billie arrived from the future as well, and vanquished the Triad, once and for all. They proceeded to vanquish Dumain and Billie vanquished her sister Christy. As demons of the highest level, comparable to The Source, Zankou and most powerful high level demons, they are highly resistant to most manners of attack, and all their abilities as listed below are extremely powerful, though the Charmed Ones are among the few magical beings whose attacks can actually harm and weaken the Triad. In addition to this, their power works as a collective, much like the Charmed Ones, stronger with all three alive. Appendices :(Book of Shadows text:) The Triad :The Triad is a collective of powerful upper-level demons. :Virtual Emperors of the Underworld, when together, the :powers of this evil cabal increase exponentially and there :is no known method of vanquishing them. Though :unconfirmed, rumours persist of splinter groups seeking to :carry out their own agendas. Powers The Triad possess the powers of: *Immortality *Fire balls *Sensing *Pyrokinesis *Optical fire bolts *Teleportation (a type of Fading) *Telekinesis *Dream Manipulation *Summoning *Remote teleportation *Adjusting *Voice manipulation *Conjuring *Spell Casting *Freezing time *Illusion Casting *Holograms *Telepathy *Banishing demons (when in unity) *Manifestation *Resurrection *High Resistance *Immunity (when in unity) *Portal Creation *Energy balls (in theory, but not witnessed) Trivia * The most glaring continuity error in the appearances of the season 8 Triad was the pentagram on their robes. This is most likely the result of costume and editing oversights in production. Appearances ;Season 3 *Magic Hour *Sight Unseen *Power Outage ;Season 8 *The Last Temptation of Christy *Engaged and Confused *Generation Hex *Gone with the Witches *Kill Billie Vol. 2 *Forever Charmed Category:Characters Category:Book of Shadows Category:Magical beings Category:Demons Category:Ghosts Category:Upper-Level Demons Category:Ultimate Powers